1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages employing metal posts as interconnection members, memory cards including the same, and electronic systems including the same.
2. Related Art
As electronic systems become scaled down with high performance and portable electronic systems are increasingly in demand, spaces where semiconductor devices occupy in the portable electronic systems have been reduced whereas multi-functional electronic systems have been required. Thus, compact and large capacity semiconductor memory devices have been continuously required. In addition, flexible electronic systems which are capable of bending or warping are increasingly in demand with increase of the interest in portable and wearable electronic systems.
The substrates or semiconductor chips may be thinly realized to be readily bent or warped. However, it is difficult to make interconnection members electrically coupling the semiconductor chips to the substrates to have flexibility. Tensile stress or compressive stress may be applied to the interconnection members connecting the semiconductor chips to the substrate when semiconductor packages including the interconnection members are warped or twisted. In the event that tensile stress or compressive stress is applied to the interconnection members, the interconnection members may be separated from connection pads or may be broken. If the interconnection members are separated from the connection pads or are broken, the semiconductor package may malfunction or the reliability of the semiconductor package may be degraded. Accordingly, package structure capable of maintaining the electrical connection of the interconnection members has been required even when the semiconductor chip or the substrate is warped or twisted.